janetjacksonfandomcom-20200215-history
Because of Love
"Because of Love" is the fourth single from Janet Jackson's 1993 album, Janet. Released on January 18, 1994, the track is a love song written and produced by Jackson, Jimmy Jam and Terry Lewis. A remix of the song, the Frankie & David Treat Mix, appears on Jackson's second remix album, Janet. Remixed. Jackson performed the song on the Janet. Tour and was also the dedication song for Taiwan while on her Number Ones: Up Close and Personal' 'Tour. Chart performance "Because of Love" became Jackson's first solo single since 1987's "The Pleasure Principle" to miss the top five domestically, peaking at number ten on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100 and number six on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100 Airplay. It was a moderate success in other countries reaching the top thirty in the U.K. and Australia. This song is considered to be one of the last new jack swing songs to be a hit on the charts. Music video The video, directed by Beth McCarthy, is composed of footage of Jackson and her dancers on the promo TV Shows tour (London; Leipzig, Saxony; New York City; Paris and Sydney) and rehearsals of janet. Tour in Hartford, Connecticut. It was later included on the repackaged edition of 2001's All for You as well as the 2004 DVD From Janet. to Damita Jo: The Videos. Track listings ;Dutch CD maxi single (VSCDF 1488) # LP version – 4:14 # Frankie & David Classic 12" – 7:49 # D&D Extended Mix – 5:10 ;UK 7" single (VS1488) # LP version – 4:14 # Frankie & David 7" – 3:33 ;UK 12" promo single (VSTDJ 1488) # Frankie & David Classic 12" – 7:49 # D&D Extended Mix – 5:10 # Muggs 7" w/Bass Intro – 3:32 # Frankie & David Treat Mix – 6:40 # Frankie & David Trick Mix – 6:42 ;UK 12" single (VST 1488) # Frankie & David Classic 12" – 7:49 # Frankie & David Dub – 8:02 # Frankie & David Trick Mix – 6:42 # Frankie & David Treat Mix – 6:40 # D&D Extended Mix – 5:10 # Muggs 7" w/Bass Intro – 3:32 ;UK CD maxi single (VSCDG 1488) # LP version – 4:14 # Frankie & David 7" – 3:33 # Frankie & David Classic 12" – 7:49 # Frankie & David Treat Mix – 6:40 # D&D Bentley Radio Mix – 3:59 # Muggs 7" w/Bass Intro – 3:32 # D&D Slow Version – 5:08 ;U.S. 12" single (Y-38422) # Frankie & David Classic 12" – 7:49 # Frankie & David Dub – 8:02 # Frankie & David Trick Mix – 6:42 # Frankie & David Treat Mix – 6:40 # D&D Extended Mix – 5:10 ;U.S. promo CD single (DPRO-14111) # LP version – 4:14 # Frankie & David 7" – 3:33 # D&D Bentley Radio Mix – 3:59 # Muggs 7" w/Bass Intro – 3:32 # D&D Slow Version – 5:08 # Frankie & David Dub – 8:02 ;U.S. CD maxi single (V25H-38422) # LP version – 4:12 # Frankie & David Classic 12" – 7:48 # D&D Extended Mix – 5:08 # Muggs 7" w/Bass Intro – 3:32 # Frankie & David Dub – 8:02 # D&D Slow Version – 4:30 Official versions/remixes * Album version – 4:20 (includes beginning of intro to the song "Again") * LP version – 4:14 (fades earlier in the end) * Frankie & David 7" – 3:33 * Frankie & David Classic Edit – 4:12 * Frankie & David Classic 12" – 7:48 * Frankie & David Dub – 8:02 * Frankie & David Trick Mix – 6:42 * Frankie & David Treat Mix – 6:41 * D&D Extended Mix – 5:08 * D&D Bentley Radio Mix – 3:59 * D&D Slow Version – 4:31 * Muggs 7" with Bass Intro – 3:31 * Muggs Full Hip-Hop Mix – 4:03 Charts Peak positions End of year charts